


李洛

by IANP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP
Summary: 虽然我的内心很想继续在配对一栏标*我搞我自己*，但我又能有什么办法。做人要诚实，而我没有性生活。真羡慕李洛啊。





	李洛

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我的内心很想继续在配对一栏标*我搞我自己*，但我又能有什么办法。做人要诚实，而我没有性生活。真羡慕李洛啊。

无事发生（一）

 

李洛趴在床上玩手机。学校自然是不允许的，学生自然也不会听。

“我还不知道你们吗？晚上玩手机，白天哪来的心思上学？”但事实是，就算晚上不玩，白天也照样没有心思。

做令人厌烦的事情，糊涂好过清醒。不够睡时脑子里只是老师的嗡嗡声回荡；睡够了还要坐得端正，用力地捏着笔，严肃认真思考怎么午饭前的时间能怎么打发。有时是胡思乱想，有时是盯着对面教学楼墙面的砖块发呆直到线条开始打架，再有就是在抽屉布置参差不齐的练习册，正中间放一部手机：运行程序只有微信，微信聊天页面空空，除了置顶的外校女友。

女友光脚只刚刚够到李洛的肩膀，穿高跟鞋稳稳当当地走在身旁时则是到下巴。头发长及他小臂，接吻时发尖会稍稍蹭到。他热爱接吻，也热爱亲女朋友额头前的头发。他不单独亲头发，也不撩开亲额头，只是虚虚地亲上去。就好像纸张没有整齐就按下订书机，被树叶拦了一下落到地上变成细细碎碎的阳光。

李洛会秒回但不会主动发信息。有时拖着下巴犯困一上午，直到手机忽然震动他忽然惊醒。下课会在厕所互发语音信息，调最小声重复播放。随时聊天，周末固定见面。心血来潮时双双翘课，坐地铁到离学校足够远的地方，校服都不换下就牵手逛街。

逛街时女友总背着一个小包，但他光靠裤袋就够翘课了。就连睡觉，他裤袋里的小物件也不离身：钥匙、纸巾、手机、钱包。钱包里身份证和银行卡后隐匿着一个安全套。并非蓄意，只是以防万一。

 

半个钟之前女友说去睡了，让他也早点睡。他没有非要看的东西，但无心睡眠，连着换了好几个软件翻看。最后在微博不断重复刷新这个动作。手指在屏幕上下划，等待圆圈旋转，加载出清脆声响和新的信息。如撬开汽水瓶的瞬间踊跃出液体和浮在上面的气泡，他凑过去喝下，总有一些会由领口旁的衣料代为吸收。他也不会仔细阅读每一条讯息。

他的眼皮已经有些打架了，他指望着什么时候困到直接睡着。但这时，上铺翻身下床，坐到了他枕头边缘：“还没睡啊。”

 

李洛卷着被子，背向墙壁挪了挪，给陶逸留了个平躺的位置。他脸正对着陶逸，目不转睛地盯着隔在两人之间的手机。这个姿势可以确保屏幕不被对方看见，内容倒不重要，但李洛向来不喜欢与别人分享未经过自己筛选审核再拿出来的东西。

“你不也没睡。”他继续刷新。

“好无聊啊。”陶逸说。

“是啊。”他点开一张图，放大。

“不如搞啊。”陶逸推推他，语气轻巧。

同性性交并不算什么出奇的事情，但李洛没有想过是自己，也没想过是和陶逸。他们关系不算坏，但绝不称得上熟稔。班里倒有两位是gay，也都住宿。好相处一点的那位道格与他们同宿，此刻鼾声清晰可见；不好相处一点的那位韩洋在隔壁宿舍，十五分钟之前给他发微信：“睡了没？我睡不着。”他懒得回复，把消息提示划到一边。

“行吧。”他说。他的手指在屏幕上下划时，陶逸的手指在他胸前划过；他等待圆圈旋转时，陶逸在他腰侧画圈。等到他被握住时，他压低声音：“喂等等，来真的？”

“那你还搞不搞？”陶逸居高临下地看着他。

 

他没说话，坐起来倚靠到墙壁上，退出微博，点进微信。几个群不断挤来挤去，最上面是回给女友的晚安，最下面是韩洋。他回复：没睡。

陶逸俯身含住了他，时间是凌晨五十一分。信息很快回了过来：好巧啊。

韩洋又发：你在想什么？

他回复：我的套要没了。

韩洋：？？？

韩洋：大哥你干嘛？？打飞机都要带套？？

韩洋：讲究。

之后韩洋再发了什么他就没看了，他调了个消息免打扰后重新看回微博。有个博主连发了九张沙漠的照片。陶逸抬头看了他一眼。就在这个当口他射了出来。

 

他的上衣被掀到了锁骨以上，陶逸把整条裤子扒下来时摸到了一块硬物，他掏出来发现是钱包，然后翻开。

“哟，你是还没用还是已经换了一个啊。”陶逸挑眉。上次他们宿舍成群结队浩浩汤汤地在超市扫荡零食时，柳永顺手往购物篮里塞了一盒安全套。回来后瓜分零食终于发现时，裴玉龙大惊小怪地喊了半天，然后全宿舍一人派了一个套。多出的那个被灌了水拍照发朋友圈，吴欣怡为此拉黑了他们宿舍一个星期。陶逸还在钱包里摸出了一条李洛给女友备用的头绳，顺手套上他脚踝，往外拉后放手。

“操。”李洛低声咒骂。

“待会儿才是真的喔。”陶逸伏在他耳边说。他的卷舌音就像冬天哈出的白气。

 

第二天，以及之后的每一天，万事如常。他们没有变得疏远，也没有因此走得更近。也许当时有人尚未入睡，或半夜碰巧醒来，但既然没有人提起过便等于未曾发生。

 

 

 

 

无事发生（二）

 

李洛亲过韩洋。

准确来说，是韩洋凑得太近了，他们嘴唇之间只有两个指头的距离。于是他说：“你不是想接吻吧。”

韩洋瞪着他，眉头皱着，看起来气鼓鼓的。但韩洋没动。李洛想，大概还是得自己主动了。他用手扶住韩洋的脖子。

 

亲完李洛并没有什么感觉。他总是没有什么感觉，然后感到无聊，再然后找点什么事干。和前女友分手后，他开始因为无聊而喝可乐。可乐喝下去时二氧化碳会冲着冒上来，也算种充满口腔的方式。如果小卖部的可乐告罄，他就换成雪碧。

更常见的情况是，有人在超市为了把钱拼整兑换印花而抱两大支饮料回来，全宿舍争先恐后地说要为他分担重任。这个人通常会是裴玉龙，而柳永会躺在他大腿上一边痛拍这条大腿，一边顺走裴玉龙的杯子一饮而尽。李洛一般只喝几口，并默认了那个杯子最后会被韩洋默不作声地拿去喝掉。

同学之间拆穿未免太过尴尬。韩洋是gay他毫无意见，韩洋脾气烂他也不介意，但韩洋对于找对象的执念和狂热他略有耳闻。可能因为这个，他成天抱着道格肩膀厮混，暗自希望韩洋不要把眼光落到他身上。

直到他亲了韩洋。

 

从此上课不时有深沉的眼神从左飘来。他的应对方法是：屏住呼吸，保持头朝黑板方向绝不动摇，在页脚默写物理方程。他想起小时候看科普杂志介绍球形闪电：看见的时候不能慌张更不能跑，跑的话反而会引起气流，往远处扔东西可以把闪电引开。他甚至频频举手发言，在物理老师的赞许和同学友好的起哄中欣然落座。但身边传来的那声轻笑让他从头到脚披上一层厚厚的僵硬的来自死去的熊的皮毛。

他头一次觉得听课是一件可以用力的事情：费劲全力假装某事未曾发生，某人也并非只有一臂之遥。

“亲一下又不会怀孕！就算会韩洋也是个男的啊！”他在宿舍对道格嚎叫。

“谁叫你要惹他。”道格笑嘻嘻地回答。“活该。”

 

后来李洛生日。很多同学围过来送他礼物，骚话祝福，他当然也用更骚的回回去。其他同学散开后，他发现韩洋走到了他课桌前。

韩洋瞪着他，没有笑，也没有皱着眉头。只是瞪着。他硬着头皮对视回去，他感到那只死去的熊的浓稠的血迹从他额角流下。韩洋把礼物放下就走了。

等韩洋转身之后，他冲着韩洋的背后说：“谢谢。”

他觉得有点对不起韩洋，想对他好点。但他又觉得如果这个时候他说多一句他之前的努力全都废了。

这时，他听见走廊传来黄知书的骂声，粗口完全不带重复还翻出几个花样。那一瞬间他觉得黄叔是在诵读经文。

 

 

 

 

夏が終わった

 

在李洛坐那五小时车程去吴欣怡学校找她时，他在动车上迷迷糊糊地想，与陶逸分离的时间也快有大半个暑假了。

时间算起来有点拖泥带水，不能从刚高考完那天开始算，因为中途还有一次回学校拿档案和毕业证刚好碰上。

 

那天是七月中旬，赶着政教处和高一高二放假前的最后一天。学校闹哄哄的，各班班主任扯着嗓子喊话。有的班门都已经半开，在门边的同学把鞋带拆了重绑，随时准备溜走；也有同学依依惜别，一点离校的意思都没有，虽然没准第二天就又会见面了。

原本是吴欣怡约他一起回去，但她忽然有点事去不了，自己反倒接下了帮忙代取的任务。既然是一个人，也没有什么需要看得特别清楚的，就没有戴眼镜的必要了。他视线迷糊地走去政教处，含含糊糊地回应老师问题，拿齐东西后毫无留恋地走向校门。

出校门之前他看见一个疑似陶逸的人，眯缝眼睛确认对方真的是的时候他们已经被人群冲开了，他不确定陶逸是对他还是碰巧做了挥手这个动作，但他没有来得及回应。太阳刺眼的程度与高考那天雨大的程度不分伯仲，他疑心这是另一个版本的结束。结束不是一次性能完成的事情，它会一次次地出现，直到尾音不再被小心翼翼地收集起来分析含义，零零散散落地友被乌鸦叼走。

两个多月的时间不算短，但也没有长到要全班聚在一起搞同学聚会。他们大概不会在同学聚会以外的场合见面。

 

不长不短的时间。这不由得让他想起高一紧接着的那个暑假。他参加了学校组织的出国游学夏令营，在景点盯着一只羽毛不怎么白的鸽子啄食地上的谷粒出神。鸽子在地上蹦跶了一阵，忽然扑棱翅膀飞走了。他抬起头时发现自己孤身一人，同学都已经走远。他四处看了看，然后走向警察说明情况：“你好，我是跟学校过来旅游的学生，我走丢了。手机和护照等全部都在同学手上。不知道学校或同学的联系方式。我不知道该怎么办，我很紧张和害怕。”

警察问：“你走丢了多久？”

李洛说：“大概十来分钟吧。”

警察安抚他说：“时间太短了。你可以先再找找看。如果过了几个小时还没找到，我们可以带你回警局立案。”

他皱着眉头，但同时他也没有很担忧。语言方面没有障碍，游客来来往往，自己也没什么可能突然出意外。

 

他四处走走，直到领子忽然从后一紧。吴欣怡飞快地给带队老师打语音电话说自己见到人了正在带回去，语气活泼可爱，脸上露的笑也不掺半分假意。但电话一挂她就把笑意收回去了，一边半押送地推着李洛向前走，一边低声教训：“操你妈，你知不知道找你很麻烦的。有点公德心好吗，要是有个三长两短挂在这里还要麻烦人家识别身份再把遗体运回国。和你同班飞机的乘客心理阴影很大的，说不定就是跟我们那班机回去。你又不符合行李的标准，可能还要坐在我旁边。画面太可怕了我不敢想。没准我还要给你系安全带。”

她越扯越远，再听下去李洛真的要信自己已经当场死亡了。“对不起。”他老老实实地低头说。

“你是该感到抱歉。”归队之后吴欣怡就不理他了，继续日理万机处理国家大事般回复微信。而李洛站着无所事事地望天花板。

 

说到底也只是走失了十来分钟。他并不介意生活中发生多一点事情，或者说他根本就是暗中期待这样的事情会发生。但基本上他还是仗着是在安全的地方走丢，甚至还要再加上一个前提：吴欣怡也在场。他和陶逸还有某任女朋友上床时都带了套。除去亲韩洋那事让他一度后悔，大部分时候，他都在相对安全的前提乱来。他时常觉得自己站在两件事的阴影中间，而他也不清楚自己到底想要什么，他只是做出行动。

去他妈的世界里有个汽车在火中熊熊燃起的画面，在镜头切换到面无表情的男主角时网络卡顿了一小会儿，他换姿势时屏幕反射出面无表情的他自己。

他不时觉得自己可能是个变态。吴欣怡一般都敷衍了事，不愿从王者荣耀里分出更多精力给他。“您自己心里没点数吗”或“想开点人类都一样”，用哪句取决于她当时战事顺利与否。

屈指可数的时刻，吴欣怡会说：“你不是。”

 

他不记得自己在哪看过一个人们愿意和与自己相似的人走得近的理论。甚至表面反差很大但一直待在一起，也是因为暗中觉得对方是自己没表现出来的那一面。

吴欣怡头也不抬，边看书边表示这只是其中一种情况。“因为有限定词也不能直接反驳，但基本上只是个不能经历证伪的理论。”她翻白眼的同时翻了一页。“世界上的人多了去了，又不是个个都一样。我不认为三框会想成为框框。”

他根本没听进去，继续说：“就其实有没有可能你和我关系好是因为你也暗中想要和我一样，只是你自己不会去这么做而已。”

吴欣怡抬起头了：“那你怎么不反思一下，你和我关系好是因为暗中想像我一样？我不会随便放弃我的脑子。一个会游泳的人能淹死自己吗？”

李洛想，如果有一天他真的被淹死了，吴欣怡会不会有一点难过。他小时候学过一点游泳，也作为候补在运动会少人手时被抓上场。但他不确定如果是在风暴中他能否幸存，也没有意识到自己说出来了。

吴欣怡飞快地回答他：“别多想。你不会死掉的。”

 

他看了眼表，还有几分钟就要到了。吴欣怡在微信跟他说，他们大概可以见上半个钟，她就又不得不去军训了。还有让他快点。他回了个好，然后把手机揣进口袋，瞪着车窗发呆，又闭眼想要休息一下。没过多久车就停了，广播声响起。他揉揉眼睛，两手空空地下车。再过半个小时他将要重新回到这个站台，再过五个半小时他会回到家旁边的站台。

但再之后呢？陶逸发朋友圈说夏天已经结束了，还有多久会到下一个夏天？又还有多少个夏天呢？

 

 

 

 

台风

 

有时他会一跃而起然后跟着事情发生下去，就像跳上行驶中的火车。但更多时候他只是放手观望。或者连放手也称不上，因为他根本没有去抓住什么。他看着有什么事情要发生，而事情总是太大。他看到的仅仅是整体中的一部分，更大的事情脱落下来的碎片，彼此缺乏连贯性，风一吹就会纷纷扬扬地飘散开。所到之处并不会生根发芽，只会随着下一阵风再飘远，风息后再晃晃悠悠地飘落。

每天晚上宿舍楼下总会传来引擎声，有时柳永会破口大骂他们非得撞死才好。火车轰隆隆驶过，飞机轰隆隆飞过，如果UFO也是这个声音那外星人简直太安全了。这些都是交通工具。交通工具意味着在遥远的地方之间穿梭，可能这是为什么人们觉得时间也是可以穿越的。

但除了时间和空间，还有没有什么可以穿梭的呢？他转完了一个地球问，还有没有下一个？也许有一天人们会去到火星，或者更多。他不确定自己是否会把一桌的星球转完，然后继续问：还有没有？

看多了好莱坞电影会给人这样的错觉。永远有很多很多的东西展开，无穷无尽，无边无际。他不再惊奇或赞叹，也不再作出猜测或期待，只是追问：还有没有？

开学前的一天醒来的时候，他听见风在窗外轰隆隆地吹过。他开始玩手机，刷新，刷新，刷新，直到忽然灯熄灭了，wifi信号也断了。他掉进一片昏暗中。

恍惚中客厅隐去了。他悬浮在风眼里，上上下下左左右右无不是那些碎片，几乎触手可及，只是他四肢乏力并不想动弹。他眯缝眼睛试图一探究竟，但头顶太阳光线太过刺眼。碎片缓缓旋转起来，随后越来越快，越来越快，快得再也无法看清混在了一起，各种声音涌进他的耳膜以至于他什么也听不清。不知道过了多久，声音变小了。他看见碎片离他越来越远后越升越高，然后在他头顶上汇合。他看见台风的尾巴在他头顶上摇晃。碎片和台风越飞越远，而他往下看，发现自己一个人坐在沙发上。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
